Querer no quererte
by Sirio Solitude
Summary: Su relación siempre había sido tan rara y contradictoria. Lo que ellos no se imaginaban era el por qué...
1. Capítulo 1: Creo que estoy confundido

Leyendo ayer en la tarde algunos románticos de Suigetsu y Karin me inspiré y escribí esto.  
>Que por cierto y sin alardear me gustó mucho, quedé con sentimientos de complacencia.<br>Así que les dedico esto a ustedes mis queridos lectores. Y por favor, dejenme aunque sea un review, eso eleva mi alma hasta el cielo y siento que a alguien le gusta lo que creo, solo para su disfrute.  
>Gracias por su atención :T<p>

Advertencia: Si eres un menor de 18 años sal de esta página y hasta que no alcances esa edad no vuelvas a abrirla, está solo reservada para mayores de 18 años con la madurez necesaria para leerlo y comprenderlo. Para ser claros contiene escenas de erotismo y sexo explícitas y violencia, más que suficiente para que un menor cierre esta página y hago hincapié en que se lea bajo su propio riesgo, no soy responsable por traumas en adolescentes o niños, ni adultos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Querer no quererte<p>

Suigetsu se encontraba descansando en las aguas termales que habían cerca del refugio de Uchiha Sasuke. Solos él y el agua, tan tibia y tan...húmeda, placentera, ese era su hogar, el agua, el mar, los ríos, todo lo que tuviera agua era parte de él. Con la cabeza recostada miraba el cielo, que era del mismo color de su agua, o tal vez su agua era del mismo color del cielo, no lo sabía.  
>-ahh- soltó un casi gemido mudo, "qué sería de mí sin el agua y sin...". Se ruborizó y salió, se estaba empezando a calentar. Tenía ganas de blandir su espada, pero esa semana que Sasuke había partido para deshacerse de su hermano Itachi se la había pasado junto a esa maldita Karin y Juugo se había ido a entrenar por ahí, pero bueno, algo bueno iba a tener en esa semana y sería poder fundirse con el agua, finalmente su agua, como necesitaba de un baño de esos.<br>Comenzó a salir, dejando al descubierto su pálido cuerpo, desnudo, hasta que se vistió y comenzó a caminar hacia el refugio del Uchiha.

Karin mientras tanto estaba sentada en una silla en el refugio de su amado, Sasuke, con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared, quién sabe hacia qué estrella estaría mirando.

"Sasuke, vuelve pronto" pensaba, un poco sobreexcitada la peliroja, pero entonces fué cuando entró Suigetsu todo mojado y con mala cara.

-¡Bruja! Apártate de mi camino, zorra- dijo con mala voz el chico de cabellos plateados, color de las nubes, color de la espuma...

-¿Qué dices cara de piranha? Sécate que traes contigo esa pestilencia a pez de siempre- dijo con su voz chillona la ojos de rubí.

-Oh por Dios, mi aroma es delicioso comparado con tu apestoso olor a cucarachas- dijo berreado el albino. y bajó las escaleras a su habitación y cerró la puerta tan duro que Karin creyó que la había roto. Eso enfureció más a la pelirroja, después Sasuke iba a creer que había sido ella con un ataque de histeria

Suigetsu, mientras tanto se tiró en la cama, sintiéndola dura, seca. Escuchó los pasos de Karin acercándose, su cabeza le iba a explotar, últimamente andaba despistado, molesto, confuso, pero sobretodo triste, y había notado que sus hormonas andaban revueltas.

PRAAMM (No sé como se hace el sonido de una patada a una puerta que la abra de un golpe, ya saben que Karin es adicta a las patadas, pero bueno, me puse a hacerlo con la mía, sonaba algo así, disculpen el mal efecto -_-)- Entró Karin abriendo la puerta con una patada

Suigetsu miró alarmado a la fiera de Karin, encolerizada, que se disponía a darle una buena tunda cuando tuvo una buena idea, de seguro que a Karin le encantaría verse mojadita para Sasuke así que sin más preambulos le lanzó una ola de agua.

Kyyyyaaaaaa!- lanzó un estruendoso chillido Karin al sentir esa agua fría helar su cuerpo, estaba como un hielo.

Suigetsu se le quedó mirando, de pies a cabeza, la miró mas fijamente, la ropa se le pegaba a su cuerpo, demasiado pegada, y notó que sus pezones se marcaban demasiado en su gabardina morada, esto hizo que el chico se ruborizara y volteara la cabeza, lanzándole un -¡fuera de aquí bruja mojada!-

-Sui..get..- Karín estaba totalmente temblando, Karin no soportaba bien el frío, en la guarida del sur siempre estaba caliente, gracias a las antorchas pegadas a las paredes, hacía rato que no sentía el agua tan fría y no estaba preparada para ella.

Temblaba, sin dejar de mirar al piso, no podía moverse, sus brazos abrazaban su pecho, quería llorar, se sentí humillada ante aquel cruel acto, comenzaron a salirse lágrimas de sus ojos rojizos. Algo que notó Suigetsu al instante.

Eso hizo que Suigetsu volteara y la mirara, vió su temblor, sintió un vuelco en el pecho, se sintió culpable y responsable y sintió por primera vez en su vida miedo...

-Bru..bruja, ¿estás bien?- preguntó tartamudeando y penoso el chico

-Perro idiota- respondió Karin - mira lo que has hecho.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar una punzada en su estómago, se sentía con nauseas, resbaló y se apoyó en Karin, haciéndolos caer al suelo junto a la cama. Tenían sus caras tan peligrosamente cerca que Suigetsu sentía la respiración de Karin, asustada. Karin lo miró con ojos llenos de miedo, ¿Qué le iba a hacer ahora Suigetsu?.

-Karin- dijo Suigetsu a la vez que notaba que algo se le endurecía lentamente y le comenzaba a latir con fuerza, soltó un gemido que Karin escuchó perfectamente quedándose atónita. -lo..sien...to- logró articular entre su sofocación.

Entonces levantó su rostro buscando los ojos de Karin, sus miradas se encontraron, Suigetsu se ruborizó, Karin hizo lo mismo, ambos con la sangre ardiendo en sus pómulos, Karin rezando porque Sasuke se diera prisa, Suigetsu, rezando por salir de esa tentadora situación

Rápidamente se levantó, ayudando con su mano a Karin, cuando esta estuvo de pie él buscó una toalla seca y se la entregó a Karin como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo Suigetsu estaba asustado, temblando igual que Karin, solo que no de frío.

Karin sonrojada, y ya casi sin frío salió del cuarto.

"¿Qué fue eso, acaso fue una perversión, fue un juego, una broma? No lo sé, la proxima vez se va a enterar... bueno si es que hay una próxima vez"

Mientras tanto Suigetsu se tiró lentamente en la cama, acostándose boca abajo, dejándose vencer por el sueño, pensando y atormentándose con la hermosa cara de Karin...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado porque la verdad es que es bastante cursi (justo como a mi me gustan :) Así que esperare sus reviews

(((REVIEWS)))

¿Reviews?


	2. Capítulo 2: Bendito chakra perdido

Aquí les traigo sin más el siguiente capítulo, rápido eh?, al día siguiente, casi nadie hace eso.  
>Bueno, espero que les guste ahí va.<p>

Cap 2: Sentir tu piel

Ese día Karin se dedicaba a descansar en su cama, tirada boca arriba pensando en lo que le había pasado el día anterior, por primera vez había visto la cara de Suigetsu tan de cerca, y se había rubirizado solo por el hecho de que él se ruborizó primero. Pero bueno eso no tenía importancia, Sasuke pronto llegaría y le declararía su amor.

Mientras tanto (en un lugar que ni sé como se llama pero bueno, cerca) Juugo entrenando como siempre, cuando de repente salieron de los aires volando unos 10 ninjas A.N.B.U peparados para atacar acorralaron a Juugo quien se quedó inmovil pero sin miedo

"Ja, miren a estos idiotas" se dijo altaneramente Juugo, disponiéndose a lanzar el primer ataque

-¡CONQUE INTERRUMPIENDO MI ENTRENAMIENTO, YA VERAS ENMASCARADOS DE ...!- gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba en la cabeza con uno de sus grandes puños a un ninja.  
>Pero entonces una embestida desde atrás, los 9 estaban encima de él haciendo técnicas poderosas con su chakra, en cuestión de segundos Juugo yacía en el piso...<p>

"Sangre" pensó Suigetsu reconociendo ese familiar olor "y ya he olido esa sangre".

Suigetsu si perder un instante le dió un grito a Karin, -¡Bruja, el gigante nos necesita!-  
>Entonces Karin salió de su habitación y se a correr detrás de Juugo<br>Mientras Suigetsu rastraba el aroma de sangre hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba Juugo yaciente en el piso, no había nadie a su alrededor, pero solo un hilillo de sangre salía por la boca de Juugo, pero estaba consciente aún.

-Bruja- dijo con voz apresurada, solo bastó eso para que Karin posara su cuello contra la cabeza de Juugo y este comenzara a succionar su chakra.  
>A Karin no le importó mucho, le dolía pero nada más, la única persona que hacía que se ruborizara en aquellas situaciones era Sasuke.<p>

Mientras tanto Suigetsu exploraba el área, olfateando, y a la vez dudando, él sabía que estaban ahí, en cuanto su cara se ensombreció salieron más de 20 ninjas, todos comenzaron a atacarlos, Karín se puso delante de Juugo, lo iba a defender, y Suigetsu se puso alrededor de ellos, para tocarlos iban a tener que derrotarlo primero.

Juugo ya estaba parándose y disponiéndose a luchar pero Karin le dijo: -espera unos minutos Juugo y reponte, mira la cantidad, yo te protejo- con una sonrisa y rápidamente se puso seria

Suigetsu lanzó rápidamente "Técnica del Dragón de Agua". Mientras Karin lanzaba "Nube perfumada" y Juugo lanzaba un "Puño del muerto vivo".

Unos 6 ninjas recibieron los golpes pero la técnica más peligrosa era la de Suigetsu era la más cargada de chakra, por lo que era la más fuertes, los otros 14 ninjas percibieron eso y 10 de ellos calleron encima de Suigetsu quien estaba recargando su chakra pero era en vano, los tenía encima, mientas los otros 4 eran hechos añicos por los puños de Suigetsu y las patadas de Karin.  
>Quien si estaba en un gran problema era Suigetsu, casi ahogado entre tantos ninjas encima de él.<br>Uno le dió una técnica muy conocida, él dió un grito y cayó al suelo,  
>Juugo comenzó a perseguir a los ninjas quienes estaban huyendo, gracias a que su cometido había sido cumplido, mientras que los dejaba solos y les gritaba -¡Yo me encargo de ellos, Karin lleva a Suigetsu al refugio!- y con eso Juugo desapareció dejándolos a los dos solos.<p>

Suigetsu comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, sangraba por sus brazos, sus ojos estaban casi grises, y ya casi no le quedaba aliento, había perdido todo su chakra cuando trató de "despertar" (es cuando se le pone el brazo enorme, creo que se llama así, corríjanme por favor) y estaba temblando, mirando con ojos de súpica a Karin.

-K...- cuando vió que la iba a llamar por su nombre se sintió como un cobarde, que la llamaba solo por su nombre cuando su vida pendía de un hilo, giró la cara, listo para morir, ja, morir por unos nijas, increíble-

Karin no le iba a dejar morir por mucho que quisiera, quién sabe lo que le haría Sasuke si descubriera que Suigetsu moriría por su culpa. En contra de su voluntad se desabotonó su gabardina, dejando ver a Suigestu su blanca piel y su terso cuello, cuando le dijo -Solo hago esto por Sasuke- y entonces colocó la parte de su cuello que no había sido mordida por Juugo en su cara, notando que la respiración del chico se hacía cada vez más agitada y entrecortada.

Suigetsu sintió que se ruborizaba, que su piel se erizaba, que su corazón latía con fuerza, sintió un vuelo en el pecho, que sus manos estaban sudando, miró tímidamente el cuello de Karin, deseando que no lo tuviera en su cara para robarle chakra.  
>"Pero que estoy pensado?. Es la bruja, es Karin." se decía mentalmente mientras se agarraba de la gabardina de Karin, acercándose más a su cuello, que ya casi estaba sobre sus labios. No pudo evitarlo...antes de darle una mordida le lamió donde iba a clavar sus filosos dientes.<p>

-Ahhhh- emitió un gemido inaudible Karin -¿Q..qué haces? sintiendo la cálida lengua afilada de Suigetsu lamer su cuello y entonces... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ya empezaba a sentir el dolor de la mordida, pero, sin darse cuenta empezó a calentarse, sintió que su corazón palpitaba locamente, que sentía un pequeño vértigo, que estaba en el cielo. Mientras tanto Suigetsu iba apretando más su mordida, succionando más rápido, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada, suplicando que se acabara ese momento.

...se acabó...

Lentamente quitó sus afilados colmillos del adolorido cuello de Karin, pero levantó su cabeza, y su brazo, tomando la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Karin hacia la suya, poniendo casi sus labios en su oreja, Karín estaba atontada, se dejó llevar por el momento, creyendo que su destino eran los labios de Suigetsu, más éste solamente susurró...

-...Gracias Karin- por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre, y susurrando, eso estremeció por completo a Karin quien comenzaba a excitarse, quitó su su cara de la de Suigetsu y le miró a los ojos, atónita, incrédula, jadeante.

Suigetsu se levantó y Karin hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron sonrojados, pero Karin se dió cuenta de cuán embarazosa era la situanción en la que se encontraban, partiendo el clímax por la mitad dió unos chillidos

-Q q q q que sea la primera y última vez que te doy de m m mi cha...kra.- dijo tartamudeando la pelirroja.

Al ver la reacción de Karin Suigetsu se entristeció un poco y sin poder evitarlo dijo un casi inaudible

-lo siento- y se marchó al refugio, dejando a Karin atrás con pasos lentos y enfurecida, sonrojada y confundida...

Continuará

-  
>Vaaale, ojalá les haya gustado, esto fue para poner mas picante las cosas, espero que me manden reviews puesto que quiero saber como encuentran mi historia<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: Soy de agua y aún así lloro

Cap 3- Desearte tormentosamente

Finalmente el día había llegado, Sasuke estaba ahí junto a ellos, Karin de mal humor, loca porque se fueran y la dejaran a solas para ser un gatita para su Sasuke, Suigetsu la miraba un poco extraño, más bien un poco celoso, pero solo un poco. Sasuke había vuelto con algo nuevo, 4 capas de Akatsuki, y una ya estaba cubriendo su cuerpo, y además había venido con una técnica nueva...amateratsu

Juugo cogía su nueva capa akatsuki y se retiraba, mirándola perdido en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke estaba simplemente parado, mirando a su alrededor, pensando en regresar a Konoha, pero solo a terminar con algo que se había quedado pendiente.  
>Sasuke se veía muy guapo con esa capucha akatsuki, ese cuello blanco que se sobresalía por la negra capa, su cara de asesino, e incluso se veía un poco más alto.<br>Karin estaba eufórica al ver a su amor convertido en el ahora único y más poderoso Uchiha, eso aumentaba su valor, y taaaan atractivo, con esos ojos negros que hacían que ella se estremeciera, no veía la hora pra declararse.

Suigetsu se cansó de estar parado y asqueado mirando la cursi cara de Karin, cogió el abrigo akatsuki y se fue a aquel lugar de aguas termales, tal vez ahí se relajaría, porque no pensaba ver cómo Karin se derretía por Sasuke.

Cerró la puerta.

Miró al cielo, tomó aire, y salió corriendo.

-Sasuke- dijo con su voz ronroneante.

-Qué pasa ahora Karin?- dijo como siempre inmutable y serio Sasuke, con una pizca de molestia en su voz

-Sasuke, me gustaría que me acompañaras a un sitio- dijo Karin con una verguenza que un poco más y sale corriendo

Sasuke la miró extrañado, un poco raro. ¿Karin a un lugar raro?

-Te sigo- dijo igual Sasuke y en cuanto pronunció esas palabras Karin le cogió de la mano, Sasuke le dijo que le soltara que él solo podía caminar, y le siguió con paso firme.

Un poco lejos de ahí, en unas aguas termales esta Suigetsu, con los ojos cerrados, la capa Akatsuki en el suelo, su cabeza salida del agua apoyada en el suelo y mirando hacia arriba, aspira la brisa, siente cada molecula de agua rozar su piel. Suelta suspiros de vez en cuando  
>Cuanta paz siente, cuanto tiempo pasaba desde su última vez en el agua, 5 meses, no lo sabe, ya ha perdido la cuenta, extrañaba el agua. Mira el horizonte, ve como se va haciendo de noche, hora de salir de ahí, pero, unos pasos, unas siluetas se ven acercándose, debido al vapor solo ve dos siluetas grises haciéndose más cercanas, se sumerje bajo el agua, mira quien es...<p>

Se acercaban Sasuke y Karin, "no puede ser"- pensó Suigestu, ¿aquí, en mi lugar secreto, cómo Karin conoce este lugar?

Entonces Karin detuvo el paso y solamente atenuó a preguntar

-Sasuke, qué sientes por mí?- había practicado muchísimas veces lo que le iba a decir a Sasuke, y  
>ésta vez no se iba a rajar, estaba decidida a finalmente romper el hielo, y ese miedo que sentía por dentro, si era rechazada no le importaría puesto que igualmente Sasuke la necesitaba y continuaría a su lado haciendo de rastreadora.<p>

Sasuke no reaccionó, se le quedó mirando por un momento, Sasuke sabía que Suigetsu los estaba mirando, Sasuke no era nada tonto, pero no le importó, si Suigetsu quería hacer de mirón ese era su problema.

Karin- dijo con su voz seria, poniéndose frente a la chica que lo miraba con curiosidad y a la espera de una respuesta- solo espero que esto no sea una broma

Y acto seguido comenzo posó una mano sobre los ardientes labios de Karin, palpando su suave textura, mientras la otra mano tomaba la cabeza de Karín por detras, empujándola hacia la suya lentamente, torturandola, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, y esos ojos negros inmutables y fríos miraban a Karin igual que siempre pero con un brillo oscuro en su interior.  
>Karín no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y se dejó llevar, pero antes de que sus bocas se rozaran Sasuke emitió un quejido de dolor.<p>

Desde el fondo de las aguas se movía Suigetsu, viendo la escena desde abajo, sintiéndo una furia que solo se calmaría si Sasuke se despegaba de ella. Decidió hacer algo.

Fue cuando Sasuke vió que de su pié comenzaba a escapar chakra y comenzaba a salir un líquido rojizo que se fundía con el agua, su sangre.

-¡Sal de ahí Suigetsu!- gritó dando más bien una orden el encolerizado Uchiha.

Suigetsu salió desprendido y lo miró fíjamente a los ojos, se sentía una ira y un ambiente tenso a su alrededor, ambos callaron, solamente Suigetsu murmuró algo y con la misma se fue.

-Karin- dijo el Uchiha mirando a la estupefacta pelirroja- tengo asuntos pendientes en Konoha, cuando vuelva ya hablaremos. Dicho esto el pelinegro desapareció con el viento.

Mientras tanto Suigetsu iba con pasos rápidos y casi que corriendo, atormentándose.

"Esa Karin, esa maldita zanahoria ama a Sasuke, y tiene el descaro de declarársele en mis narices, ¿Qué estaba planeando, violarlo en las aguas termales" dijo sintiendo que se sofocaba un poco y que su nariz comenzaba a sentirse adolorida "yo...jjj...no quiero" y sintió que una gota salina estaba ahora recorriendo su cara hasta parar en el piso. "yo no quiero que Karin sea de ese Sasuke". Sintió que iba a desplomarse y reprimiéndo las lágrimas de sus ojos salieran corrió hacia el refugio.

Mas atrás iba Karin sin percatarse de la presencia de Suigetsu, toda extraña con la mirada distante

"Suigetsu le mordió el pie a Sasuke justamente cuando iba a besarme. Demonios ¿por qué lo habrá hecho?, konno baka, konno hentay"

Llegó al refugio y escuchó un sonido muy raro del interior del cuarto de Suigetsu, creyendo que Suigetsu estaba en otro lugar decidió entrar a ver que pasaba, para su sorpresa Suigetsu estaba en un rincón oscuro del piso mirando hacia abajo, temblando o algo así, y se sentían pequeños sonidos de su boca y como si su nariz tuviera agua y el inhalara fuerte, estaba pálido, y mojado también, pero el piso estaba justamente mojado bajo su cara.

Karin lo miró con sospechas, se acercó por primera vez con delicadeza a Suigetsu un poco preocupada

-Suigetsu estás bien?- le dijo dulcemente

Suigetsu se quedó de piedra, no había escuchado a Karin entrar, estaba tan sumido en su dolor, en sus pensamientos que lo que menos se imaginó era encontrársela agachada al lado suyo con una mano puesta en su hombro y preguntándole si estaba bien. Suigetsu no quiso levantar la mirada y entre pequeños gemidos de dolor le dijo:

-zanahoria.. márchate, estoy bien- algo que la chica no se creyó para nada y casi le hizo caso omiso a lo de zanahoria no pudo evitarlo

-¿qué te pasa cara de pez? idiota, ¿me estabas espiando con Sasuke, ¿eres acaso un tipo nuevo de pervertido acuático?- dijo casi gritando

Suigetsu sin levantar la cabeza le agarró la gabardina a Karin, arrastrándola hacia él.

-¡¿Q..Qué haces renacuajo, que te pasa?- gritó ella forcejeando, pero el chico pez tenía mucha más fuerza que la joven y entre muchas palabras ofensivas por parte de Karin logró acercarla suficente como para que ella cayera encima de él y así estrecharla contra su cuerpo en un abrazo tembloroso y triste que pedía ser correspondido.  
>Karin se quedó quieta, dejando que el chico le abrazara contra él, mientras sentía que los hombros de Suigestu cada vez se movían mas rápido de hacia arriba y abajo casi sin moverse. Escuchando algunas palabras<p>

-K...te...yo...ahhh- Karín no pudo más con aquella situación y tomó desprevenido al chico, le cogió fuertemente el rostro con las manos y le obligó a que lo mirara

-Mírame!, ¡te he dicho que me mires sardina!- ordenó Karin

Ya la cara de Suigetsu estaba frente a la de Karin, veía como los ojos de Suigetsu soltaban lágrimas, y más lágrimas sin sesar, vió como Suigetsu apretaba los ojos cerrados para calmarse, vió como cada vez la abrazaba como si su vida fuera en ello hasta que hundió su cara contra su cintura y sintió un escalofriante y triste grito suplicante.

-Karin! Karin! Karin! ¿por...qué?- dijo y su voz era algo así como tartamuda, con hipo, con la respiración agitadísima y entrecortada.

Karin supo entender, le devolvió el abrazo. Y poco a poco el chico se fue calmando, hasta que se quedó dormido en brazos de Karin, quien simplemente le abrazaba cariñosamente y por dentro la chica sufrió, si, sufrió al ver a Suigetsu en ese estado, y lo que más le dolió fue que dijera tantas veces su nombre, dando a entender que sufría por algo que ella había dicho o hecho pero no sabía que...

Continuará


	4. Capítulo 4: Querer no quererte

Querer no quererte

Karin lo miraba detenidamente dormir en ese rincón del cuarto, se sentía mal, culpable de todo aquello, ¿por qué Suigetsu había llorado?, y esas lágrimas que no se fundían con su piel, sino que caían al piso. No lo sabía, solo sabía que debía hablar con él, porque aunque no se lo podía creer le daba lástima verlo así y por primera vez no lo había mirado como el chico-pez o sardina sino como a Suigetsu.

-5 horas después-

Suigetsu abrió los ojos, un mar de tristes recuerdos pasaron por su mente y casi vulve a echarse a llorar, tan miserablemente como un perro o peor, por Karin.

Sintió que había alguien en la habitación, Karin se había quedado dormida de tanto esperar a que el despertara, eran por lo menos las 3 de la madrugada, no quiso despertarla, así que no hizo ruido, subió y se sentó en la cama a su lado, sintió la tentación recorrer su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, pero era una tentación inocente, esa era la primera vez que se sentía de tal modo por una mujer. La miró con ojos casi llorosos y con la mano acarició el cabello rojo de Karin, soplando la vela que estaba al lado de la cama, dejándolos en total oscuridad. Se acostó, rozando su pecho con la espalda de Karin, no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó suavemente, y comenzó a temblar susurrando su nombre tan bajo que ni se escuchaba en aquel oscuro silencio, y volvió a dormir, lo que no sabía era que ya Karín estaba despierta y se hacía la dormida, volteó y sin más preámbulos despertó a Suigetsu que ya llevaba 5 minutos durmiendo

-Suigetsu, por favor no alargues mas esto, levantate- dijo Karin impasible

Suigetsu abrió los ojos, y no encontró nada, solo oscuridad, pero seguía abrazando a Karin. De repente sintió que el cuerpo de Karin daba un giro, para ponerse en frente de él, él no dejaba de abrazarla y de contener el llanto, estaba realmente triste, frustrado, necesitado.

-Karin- dijo en un susurro.

-Suigetsu ¿por qué llorabas ayer? (pese a que ya eran las 3 de la mañana y que hacía 5 horas, 2 antes de las doce en el momento que Suigetsu lloraba se convierte en ayer)- dijo con voz dulce y compasiba Karin

Suigetsu sintió que Karin solamente tenía lástima, así que para qué explicarle si solamente le hablaba así porque lo había descubierto llorar. Se sentía un perro, un poco hombre, pero entonces al ver que Karin no se apartaba de él aún estando en pura oscuridad decidió demostrarle sus verdaderos sentimietos hacia ella.

-Karin, por favor, solo esta vez dame un beso- Karin se sobresaltó, no daba crédito a sus oídos, Suigetsu le acababa de pedir un beso

Entonces Suigetsu pensó por dentro, " si no me complace a mi petición un beso no se pide, se roba" y acto seguido palpó la cara de Karin y se acercó tanto que sin darse cuenta chocaron sus labios. Suigetsu no hizo nada, y mucho menos Karin que estaba fría y quieta como un estatua. Suigetsu comenzó a mover los labios, suavemente, embarrando por fuera los de Karin con su saliba aguada, haciendo que esta comenzara a tratar de soltarse para irse, comenzaba a patalear en la cama, a gritar mientras Suigetsu la ahogaba con un beso, ella forcejeaba y mientras más lo hacía más la besaba, no importaba, ahora nada importaba, le iba a demostrar cuanto la amaba, Dios, cuanto la amaba...

Karin comenzó a sentirse atraída, sintió ardor en sus mejillas, en su cuerpo, esos labios mojados de Suigetsu, deliciosamente calientes y suaves la tentaban a besarlo, pero pensó en Sasuke, "Sasuke, bueno, él nunca lo sabrá, además quien sabe si me rechaze, Suigetsu...me gusta" entonces comenzó a responder a los ferozes besos de Suigetsu quien a su vez al sentir que ella se los respondía aminoró la presión y esa fiereza desparecieron, dando paso así a un beso suave y lento, saboreando cada molécula de la boca de su amada, lamiendo esos labios, mordiéndolos suavemente para finalmente dar paso a su lengua dulce y cálida, que se enrosacaba junto a la suya, haciendolos gemir, pero en este caso ella gemía menos que Suigetsu, que gemía en susurros, que su respiración era cada vez más rápida y entrecortada.

Entonces bajó por el cuello de Karin, degustando esa textura, esa piel, se sentía feliz y a la vez desdichado, esa noche sería de ella y ella de él pero a la mañana siguiete todo terminaría. Debía demostrarlo todo esa noche...

Su lengua daba giros en el cuello de Karin que soltaba gemidos de placer y sus manos se enroscaban en los suaves cabellos blancos de él, que no paraba de decir su nombre en sus agitados gemidos.

...ka...hhmmmm, aaahhhh karin...

...sui...sui...hmmmmm

Suigetsu siguió bajando, la abrazaba contra él, la olfateaba, comenzó a quitarle la ropa, hasta que estuvo totalmente desnuda, Suigetsu quería verla, quería ver su cuerpo, quería ver su belleza, izo una pequeña técnica de fuego con sus manos y encendio la vela...y la vió, con los brazos relajados hacia arriba y sus piernas casi unidas, su vientre plano, su piel lisa, su cuello blanco y largo...era para él, él la amaba...

Karin no quería ser la única en recibir, ruborizada porque Suigetsu la miraba atontadamente decidió seguir ella, cogió y le quitó toda la ropa a Suigetsu, dejándo ver una piel en extremo cremosa y blanca, sin una sola cicatriz, pura, un poco resbaladiza. Rió...  
>Suigetsu estaba encima de ella gimiendo, casi gritando su nombre, como una animal loco, estaba loco, le mordía los pechos, le acariciaba su vientre, la estrechaba contra él.<p>

Karin, aahhh, karin, por favor- sonó a súplica- no me dejes ...solo

Karin lo abrazó, lo besó como si le fuera la vida en ello, le recorrió su espalda con sus manos, probocando que este temblara de placer, que gimiera áun mas, suplicando que no parara, suplicando que no lo dejara solo.  
>Karín comenzó a acariciar su pecho, hasta que comenzó a lamerlo, haciéndo que Suigetsu yaciera abajo y dejándola a ella encima de él, lamiendolo sin piedad, lentamente, suspirando, Karin gemía, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a bajar, bajando hasta llegar a sus pectorales un poco marcados, que bien se sentía esa suave y blanca piel bajo sus labios, qué bien se sentían esos labios en su blanca piel... llegó a su miembro que latía sin cesar, duro y bien erguido, suplicando estar dentro de ella, ella simplemente lamió la punta<p>

-Karin! gimió descontrolado, sintió que temblaba otra vez, sintió el paraíso- ahhh, Karin, Karin, Karin, Karin, por favor, ahahhhahahaaaa ¡Karin!  
>Karín ahora lo succionaba sin parar, sin dejar chance, volviendo loco a Suigetsu que estaba en éxtasis.<br>Pero ya era la hora, era su turno, quitó a Karin de ahí y le dió un beso apasionado, abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola a él, ambos sentados, ella encima de él.

-Karin, no puedo más, necesito estar dentro de tí- dijo, suplicando- Karin, por favor...

-Si- dijo Karin gimiendo como loca

Entonces Suigetsu la acostó y le besó el cuello, le besó los pezones, se los mordió, se los lamió, y entonces, sintieron un relámpago en su interior...  
>Suigetsu movia despacio al principio, y gemia suavemente, en cambio Karín casi gritaba. Entonces comenzó a ir más rápido, quería más, no era suficiente, quería más placer, mientras más la poseía más grande era el deseo...<p>

-Suigetsu, Sui...Sui..ahhhhhhhhhh- gemía Karin  
>-Karin, Karin, Karin, Karin...ahhhhhhhhhh, ahhh, ahhaaha, Karin, yo, yo no...yo no puedo...más...<p>

Karin le dijo; aguanta, y Suigetsu continuó cada vez más fuerte, besándola, lamiendola...  
>Ella lamía sus labios, de vez en cuando su lengua lamía su cara por el movimiento y sentía un sabor a sal...<p>

karin no...p..puedo...karin...aahhhh karin- gimió terriblemente suigetsu mientras karin hacía lo mismo hasta que Suigetsu eyaculó, no sabía pero mientras sus cuerpos temblaban y gritaban sus nombres, él pensaba "no te vayas, no te vayas". Ambos perdieron las fuerzas, y cayeron en la cama, Suigetsu se acomodó abrazando a Karin y entre suspiros y susurros Karín logró oir decir gimiendo a Suigetsu:

-karin...te amo- y calló dormido

y aunque él no escuchó lo que Karin le dijo luego, su alma estaba feliz, feliz de haber sido poseído por ella

-yo también te amo-

Fin

Nota: Espero que les haya gustado aunque para mí fue una real porquería, descuiden pronto vendré con más de Suigetsu y Karin, algo así como una continuación, puesto que pasan muchas más cosas.

Se buscan Reviews


End file.
